Stuck On Land
by Miss Lisha
Summary: Holly forgets to do the Ritual and gets sick while on 'Fowl Watch'. Artemis nurses Holly back from Pnemonia. AH romance CHAPTER 8 UP!
1. Fowl Watch

AN: Hi! This is my first Artemis Fowl fic so its probably not that good. There will be holes in my story. I know this because I didn't read the books that closely.. And I read them a long time ago... Well except for the 3rd one. I just read it about a month and a half ago. But anyway... here is the fic!

Stuck On Land

Chapter 1

Fowl Watch

***~***~***~***~***

NEW HAVEN~

***~***~***~***~***

Holly awoke to insistent knocking on her door. She groaned and tumbled out of her twisted blankets. Her wavy chin length chestnut hair going everywhere and her pajama's were soaked with sweat.

"Oh what do you want?" Holly grumbled opening the door.

"It's time for your Fowl Watch." Foaly exclaimed in his annoying way.

"But I'm sick!" Holly exclaimed.

"That is not my problem. You are the one who obviously forgot to do the ritual. Someone has to watch him and you were the only one to volunteer."

"Fine. I'm going. Just leave me alone." She shut the door in his face and trailed back to her bedroom.

***~***~***~***~***

IRELAND

***~***~***~***~***

Artemis glanced behind him. This girl had been following him all day. He opened the door to 'Café Luna' and walked outside into the rain. Surprise surprise! She was still there – although stumbling a bit.

Stalker or not... he was worried about her.

***~***~***~***~***

"Oh why does he have to go every where around town today? Jesh! You are almost nineteen. Go home and listen to that rock music you mud men love so much." Holly muttered to herself. She felt a really bad dizzy spell coming on and stuck out a hand to steady herself.

Suddenly she was on the ground looking up into dark exotic eyes. She  forced a word out before she succumbed to the darkness. "Artemis..."

A/N: Well is it good?  I will explain things as I go along. There will be some things that need to be explained. I will explain the whole size thing in the next chapter!

Oh and if you are confused... the dark exotic eyes are Artemis. I couldn't remember what color they were... so now that is what they are!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE!


	2. Foaly's Invention

Disclaimer: Yeah... I am Alicia. Nickname Squish. Which means I am not Eoin Colfer. So in conclusion I do not own Artemis Fowl or anything connected to AF except for this fic. Which in a round-about way...means I am not rich... nor do I have a very large house... so don't sue me. It would cost more money than you would get!  
  
REVIEWERS! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I HAVE NEVER HAD THIS MANY REVIEWS FOR ONE CHAPTER OF ANY OF MY FICS EVER!  
  
aki: hey, i don't know much about what kind of story it is yet, but i like the phrase 'fowl watch', and i LOVE A/H fics. so please update QUICK! i hate it when i have to wait ages for updates  
  
~~~Thanks. Sorry for the update thing. I was gone for a while and I just got back and checked my e-mail and low and behold! A lot of reviews! I'm sorry please forgive me!  
  
Trinity Day:One such hole _ Holly's in her 80s, not 19. Interesting premise, though.  
  
~~~I know she is... but still... its different with them because he is a lot more mature and she is still young compared to other elves and fairies and so such.  
  
becca: I want to see what happens. Please, update this soon. Also,Artemis's eyes are blue  
  
~~~Thats what I thought also... but I was sitting on my bed and I asked my sister. She said they were dark.  
  
Isa: Hey, it's very good =) Uptade! I'm waiting :)  
  
~~~Here it is!  
  
Wolf()  
  
SHORT.  
  
~~~Believe me. I know! If you are going to read my fanfics you have to get used to short chapters. Thats how I write. I try to make them long but then everyone wants me to hurry and get a new chapter up... ::sigh::  
  
~*~* :  
  
His eyes are Blue! erm... Update!  
  
~~~Yeah... I've that a lot lately!  
  
Trunks Luver: Update ASAP! PLEASE! I love A/H fics  
  
~~~Here it is! I love them too!  
  
Aurelius: Interesting. I look forword to the future chapters.  
  
~~~Thank you. I haven't even thought this whole thing out yet.  
  
Ice Raider: I'm not usually a H/A person, because I think it must be impossible, for a start, Holly's going to live for a gazillion years, and she's heaps shorter than Artemis, but this is very good. Please continue!  
  
~~~But anything can happen. You never know... there might be some way for Holly to give up her immortal-ish life... wait... thats a good idea. Well thank you for giving me the idea for my next fic! Thank you for saying this is a good fic. I don't usually get very many reviews... I usually write Harry Potter fics...I guess I'm better at Artemis Fowl fics! I will explain a whole lot of things that seem immpossible... some time in the near future!  
  
nuna:*liks arty+holly pairing* XD write more soon  
  
~~~I like them too... obviously... Well here I am... writing...  
  
Tigris: Actually "dark exotic" was not that far off. Artemis's eyes are deep, dark blue. Kind of makes me think of the ocean...  
  
~~~Really?... Everyone seems to have a different idea of what his eye color is! But thanx that makes me feel better!  
  
Earth Borne: WRITE MORE! Your story is so cool! I will review all your chapters if you write more!! ^-^  
  
~~~ I'm writing! Thanks. Yes! Please Review!  
  
The REAL Ami Potter:- bin/linkrd?_lang=EN&lah=4d34971416cdca3ac33e5182cb54a906&lat=1059282046&hm__ _action=http%3a%2f%2fwww%2 oh... nice... A/H romances always make you feel all warm and fuzzy ^_^; its wicked, just please dont make it a mushy airhead i-love-you fic. Put some action in ^.~ UPDATE SOON!!  
  
~~~Thanx! Yes they do! Uh... I will try. You have high expectations of me!  
  
Coolkid: hey, arty's eyes are dark, no matter what the others say. it says so in the first one, "captain holly short gazed into her captor's blue- black eyes." i love A/H fics, and i think yours has started out very well written, so please continue it, and update soon. i'll keep reviewing as long as you update ASAP.  
  
~~~Good! Someone said that it said in the last one that he had sapphire eyes. So maybe Eoin forgot that they were dark! I shall hopefully continue to write well and I shall try to update in small intervals of time. But it is hard for me. I have 4 sisters who always want on the computer!  
  
Holly B: This should be good! Please continue! I totally love romance. Also, Artemis's eyes are.  
  
~~~Either you didn't finish that or my computer is being odd again. Or I didn't understand. But thank you for the review. I hope it will be good! I love romance also! That is ALMOST all I read!  
  
OceanChild: I believe his eyes are icy blue. But anyway- i say go on ahead, this is an excellent story so far. You're doing a great job already. Hurry up and update soon! The only thing i might suggest is rereading the books when you can't remember details like his eyes. ykno? well anyway, hurry up with the update!  
  
~~~Not another eye color! Ah! I can't take it! Anyway... See I would say the exact same thing to another person what you said to me. To read the books. But... I was in Kentucky when I wrote this. I live in Indiana. So therefore that means that all my books were in Indiana ( I am back now by the way!) Which means I could not magically appear in Indiana to reread the books for my mistakes. I had to rely on my innate sense of guessing and my wonderful sister who remembers details. And it does say in the first book that he has dark blue eyes! So I am eternally sorry for any mistakes. But hey! I'm human. I'm not perfect. On a lighter note. Thank you for reviewing! Here is my next chapter and I will try to update again soon!  
  
StarChild:- bin/linkrd?_lang=EN&lah=6267aa0da087ac030829a53d7fd00ae4&lat=1059283265&hm__ _action=http%3a%2f%2fwww%2Artemis' eyes are blue. And they're not dark  
  
Can fairies get human sicknesses?  
  
Besides that, cool story. I'll check back later in the unlikely event that the server will be up. Add on!  
  
~~~Ack! I don't think I'm even going to bother saying anything about the eye color again! This chapter will explain the whole fairy and human sickness thing. well... maybe not this chapter but one soon! Ack! I hate the server too! It never works when I want it too!  
  
chrysgurl: well, im interested. update soon.  
  
~~~Good! Here is your update!  
  
Alexis: Wow I could really really get into this story.. all it needs is a bit of padding =) you seem to be rushing the story abit too much. just slow it down abit... each of your subheadings could really be at least 3/4 of a page if not more so if you elaborate a bit more you could easly have written 3 pages. great story line so far though and i can't wait to read the rest. i have no doubt that this will end up on my favs list!  
  
Alexis  
  
PS if you need a beta reader feel free to email mernrncherry_blossom_17@hotmail.com  
  
~~~Thanks! Yeah... I never have been much good at slowing down a story! I'll try though. What exactly does a beta reader do?  
  
Blue-elf3001: This is really really good. Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz write more and i think...(not sure) Artemis has blue eyes!  
  
~~~Thank you! I'm writing! I have been told!  
  
The Merciless Torturer : This is set after Eternity Code isn't it? Probably is... oh well... He's eyes are blue 'cause he said they are after he got the iris cam he said his eyes were blue and the Iris cam was Hazel. Oh well... I wanna noe what happens next... keep going  
  
~~~Yes it is! Well in the first book it says that his eyes were a dark blue. So... anywaz... here is the next chapter!  
  
Aerin: Artemis has sapphire blue eyes. Er...I usually describe them as pale, but I think they can be gray.  
  
all the *~*~*~ is a bit annoying...and I think Artemis seeing Holly again would trigger memories/total recall...  
  
It seems rather short--next chapter soon! :)  
  
~~~I wish everyone would make up there minds as to what color his eyes are! She looks different. it will trigger memories later when she is actually awake and he can see into her eyes! I'm always really short with chapters. Plus I like my *~ things!  
  
kelaal: I LOVE IT!! ^date soon or I'll die  
  
~~~I hope you are not dead! And thanx for loving it!  
  
A/N: Haha! Finally I'm done. If anyone reviews before I get this on... I'll mention you in the next chapter. I'm tired It's about !:00 in the morning. I'm going to post this and go to bed!  
  
Stuck On Land Chapter 2 Foaly's "Invention"  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Holly! I need you to be my guinea pig."  
  
Captain Holly Short groaned. "Why is it always me?"  
  
"Because you know that if you turn me down I could get you fired in an instant. I have cameras all over New Haven. Nothing misses me."  
  
"Foaly... I really need to do the Ritual. I can't be bothered by anymore of your inventions right now."  
  
"Holly." Foaly said warningly.  
  
"Fine! What is it?"  
  
"Well you know how you have to do Fowl Watch every once 'n a while. Well... I found a way that will be much easier for you to do your job. You see this pill right here?" He asked holding up a yellow pill with orange speckles. "You swallow this and you will become human-like. You will grow 2 feet taller. Your nose will shrink to a normal human size nose and your ears will round out. On top of all this. It will put you in the present teenager style of clothing. Of course the only way for you to get back to your elven self is to take this other pill." He held up a blue pill with pink speckles. "It will reverse all that had been changed. The only bad thing about the yellow pill is that it also takes away your powers. But on the bright side... you get to watch Artemis as a human and you don't have to worry about all the camouflage gear."  
  
"Why do I have to be the guinea pig? Why can't you send someone else off to do it?"  
  
"Because it is your responsibility. Here. Take this when you get to the top. Leave the blue one at the entrance... that way you don't lose it and have to come down here as a human." "Fine. You owe me one Foaly!" Holly announced.  
  
"Try to remember what all happens with the pill. I haven't had the privilege of testing it on an elve yet!"  
  
Holly paused in her retreat from headquarters and glared at Foaly.  
  
"What?" he drew out.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
A/N: Sorry again for the shortness! My next chapter will be up soon because most of it is already written.  
  
To explain a few things. The reason I have holes in my plot line and so such is because I was writing this about 3 weeks a go when I was in Kentucky at my cousins house and I didn't have the books with me to check on my facts. That is also why I was a little wary on the eye color. I had to ask my sister and she said he had dark hair and dark eyes. I don't question my almighty sister. She is awesome and very smart.  
  
This chapter was to explain the part about Holly appearing as a human. and why she will be susceptible to human illness!  
  
Please review! PLEASE! 


	3. Teacher or Librarian

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl. Which really is quite sad. But you know what is not sad? School is starting in a couple of weeks! Yea!  
  
A/N: My chapters won't usually get up this fast. This one did because I already had it written down on paper. And I don't have any more written down yet.  
  
A/N2: Oh and just to introduce a few new characters. Sean: A butler-chauffeur type person. Nellie: a maid Dr. Tim Phelps: a doctor who was once saved by Artemis and owes him a favor  
  
REVIEWERS!  
  
becca: Good chapter. It was irritabily short,though.Make the next one longer.  
  
~~~Yea! Yeah... I know. I wrote that at midnight last night. I was very tired! I shall try!  
  
The Merciless Torturer: good chappie! ^_^! Keep with it!  
  
~~~Thankies! I hopefully will! ;)  
  
Captain Holly Fowl: Great chapter, update soon!  
  
~~~Yea! Here is your update!  
  
chrysgurl: wow, short chapter. oh well. please update!  
  
~~~Yeah... sorry about that... updated it is!  
  
Stuck On Land Chapter 3 Teacher or Libarian?  
  
***~***~***~***~*** Fowl Manor ***~***~***~***~***  
  
"Thanks Sean. Go ahead and park around back. Oh and call the shop and ask when my bike is going to be done." Artemis cradled Holly in his arms. "I don't even know your name and I'm taking you into my house." He shook his head worriedly. "You look mighty sick though."  
  
He opened the door and walked into the hallway. He pressed the button below the speaker attached to the hallway wall. "Nellie!"  
  
A distorted voice came out of the speaker. "Yes Master Fowl?"  
  
"Call Dr. Phelps. Tell him Artemis needs him to make a house call for a -" He paused. What do you call a would be stalker who faints from sickness at your feet? "a person staying at the house."  
  
"Right away sir."  
  
Artemis started to walk away but pushed the button again as an afterthought. "What room is aired out, Nellie?"  
  
"The floral room I believe."  
  
"Thank you Nellie." Artemis started up the stairs. "You are light as a feather." He announced to the unconscious girl. "We are going to get you upstairs and then you are going to be examined by the doctor."  
  
Artemis opened the door to the floral room. "here we are. You know... I would really like to know why you were following me. I guess I'll have to wait until you wake up."  
  
He gently set Holly down on the couch as to not get the bed wet. "You need some dry clothes. I'll just go raid mom's closets."  
  
***~***~***~***~*** outside the floral room ***~***~***~***~***  
  
"So..." Artemis drug out.  
  
"She has Pnemonia. It's not very advanced, but you will need to keep an eye on her." Dr. Phelps announced.  
  
"That is what I thought it was also. I just needed a second opinion." Artemis stated.  
  
"Who is she? I've known you for a long time Artemis and I have never seen her before. I thought I knew all your friends."  
  
"I found her outside. She knows my name, Tim."  
  
"And that is a surprise? Everyone knows you by your picture Artemis. You are a genius."  
  
"Yes. But it was still odd. I don't know her name, but she seems familiar. I can't place her though."  
  
"Well call me in a few days and I will check up on her. You know what to do right?"  
  
"Yes." Artemis replied.  
  
"I don't know why I even bothered to ask." Tim said shaking his head.  
  
***~***~***~***~*** Floral Room ***~***~***~***~***  
  
"LEPrecon." Holly murmurred in her sleep.  
  
"Leprechaun? What the-?" He asked himself.  
  
"Gold."  
  
"Gold? Maybe she is a teacher. Or a librarian." He said in absolute puzzlement.  
  
***~***~***~***~*** End of chappy 3 ***~***~***~***~***  
  
A/N: Ooooo that was interesting. Well have fun... I'm going to take a nap. I had to get up early this morning to send my cousin and aunt off with my older sister! Now it's her time to go down to Kentucky!  
  
REVIEW! Please! 


	4. Who's Holly?

Disclaimer: I would like to ask one simple question. Is Eoin Culfer going to high school? NO! Does he have tons of homework every night? NO! Does he have stupid teachers who drone on and on and think that they are funny but really aren't? No didn't think so! So therefore since I have all of these I am not Eoin... that means I don't own Artemis Fowl! Do you get it? GOOD!  
  
REVIEWERS! AWESOME!  
  
AnimeOnna: moriez! ~~~~Here it is!  
  
silverheart121 : cool...can't wait for the rest...tho the short chapters is EXTREMELY irritating...but i guess i'll have to deal with it ~~~~Thanks here it is! I know. I hate short chapters. but... I have school and its kinda hard to write any more at a time. Thanks!  
  
Blue-elf3001: hello me again im stalking you! he-he anyway i just want to say (again) that this is very very good and i can't wait for the next chapter! ~~~~Hi! Uh... I've actually had a real stalker. Not fun. Thank you. Here is the next chapter.  
  
Amy Summers or Captian Holly Short Fowl: write more write more write more! Holly And Artemis=Extremly exciting stories!! ~~~~I wrote more. Not that much... but hey! I'm busy. I have two fics going and school right now. Yeah they do make exciting stories.  
  
chrysgurl: yay! great chappie! i can't wait to see what Holly does when she wakes up. she's my fave! well, update soon! ~~~~ Yay! Well your wish has come true. She Wakes up in this chapter!  
  
The Merciless Torturer: what does gold have anything to do with teachers and librarians? Oh well, keep writing! ~~~~Ok bright one. Teachers/librarians+children=fairy tales Fairy tales = leprechauns and gold Therefore gold= teachers/librarians. Wow I have flunked out of Geometry twice and I can still do a good proof! Here is the next chapter Oh and don't take offense to the "bright one" remark. I say that to everyone!  
  
Earth Borne: WOW! Nice chappie! Totally love it. But I think Artemis is a bit out of character, don't u think? ~~~~Uh... no. I really don't think he is out of character. Why does it seem so?  
  
Rissa of the Saiya-Jin : They're blue! Bright blue! You said you read the third book - a large part of that book centers around Arty's eyes NOT being brown! Anyway, now I've got that out of my system, good chapter. I'm off to read the next one. ~~~Uh hello! I don't remember ever saying that his eyes were brown and not blue. I said they were exotic. Not brown. Personally I don't think that brown is very exotic. And uh hello! Read book one again! Eyes are dark. So nah!  
  
flamaria13: how does he get teacher or librarian out of that?!?!?!?!?but write more anyway!please! ~~~Refer to the answer to The Merciless Torturer. Well... here is more!  
  
Alexis: hey sorry i was a little late in reviwing!! I love this story! its just so great! =) A beta reader ( as far as I know )basically fixes spelling and grammer and just gives the story a bit ofdescription if it's needed! ~~~~Thats all right. I'm a little late with posting. Thanks. Oh. Well I might send my next chapter to you so you can be my beta reader.  
  
Roxy: This is a good fic you should update it! ~~~~Thanks I am!  
  
~*~*: You need to make them longer! That's all I have to say.rnrn~*~*Goddess of Reviews~*~* ~~~~Well... too bad! They ain't gonna geit any looonger. ::lousy southern drawl:: I write short chapters. If you don't like it. Don't read it!  
  
Holly B: Please oh please oh please put LOADS of Holly/Artemis romance in... I love it so much! Please update ASAP! ~~~~I'm gonna try. I love romance so there will be a lot! Here's the update! OceanChild: eep! that was short! still well written but i can say no mre since there is no more to say! well anyway your sister is right about the dark hair- i can see where the dark eyes would be associated ^.^ sorry if ive been sounding condescending- i dont mean it or anything by it, i really ought to work on my attempts at constructive critism (however thats spelled) when im not myself. if that makes any sense. whatever. im going into my corner now. *goes into corner* with my flamingo cocktail stirrer, very important. *retrieves flamingo* and, of course, printouts of all these good stories iv been reading. *pulls one off the shelf in corner* ah. now if i may exit after rambling for a prolonged amount of time, i shall. *cracks head on door frame* ow. well maybe ill have a scar there to rival the one on my knee! well, that would be very traumatizing. ok, im really shutting up now. i had shots today and im not myself. l8er! ~~~~Yeah it was short...that's all right it just gets on my nerves sometimes. Constructive criticism is always good. Your corner sounds like a very nice corner. Mine is pink with narrow yellow stripes with all my anime pictures on the wall and my Heath Ledger poster also! Oooo. I have a scar on each knee. I think it was from jumping of the swing set into the gravel when I was little. Eeek! Shots cluck! Yeah the whole cluck thing. I'm not allowed to say sucks in my English teachers room so I had to come up with a different word. Clucks it is!  
  
becca: Great chapter. I know what you mean about the being tired thing. I once didn't finish typing a chapter until 2 a.m. ~~~~Thanks yeah... It really clucks. See explanation to clucks in above review!  
  
Illusion Warrior: Cool! An update so soon! Yay! I really like this, but I just have one teeny tiny request...do you think you could make your chapters a bit longer? I don't mean to complain, I'm gonna R&R the fic anyways, but I was just wondering. ~~~~Thanks. I will try to make them longer. This one is short because I wanted it to be a cliff hanger! Just 'cause I'm mean!  
  
Lady Laffs-a-lot: good story i really like it so far ~~~~Thankies!  
  
A/N: Some reviews aren't being sent to my e-mail for some reason... so some of your reviews might not get on here. It's a little weird... But anyway when I type the responses to your reviews I always get them from my e-mail. So.... I'm sorry for those I have missed!  
  
Stuck On Land Chapter 4 Who's Holly  
  
***~***~***~***~*** Fowl Manor ***~***~***~***~***  
  
Artemis felt Holly's forehead. It felt cold and she was shaking. He walked to the hallway linen closet and got a few blankets. He tucked them around Holly's frame. "I wish I knew what your name was. You look so familiar. I wish you would wake up. I need to get some food down in your stomach. You can't get better until we break this fever."  
  
Holly was in a nightmare sleep. She couldn't wake up. She heard her name being called and turned around in slow motion. There was Artemis waking towards her, the glow behind him a nice blue. Suddenly the color changed to an angry black. "I am not concerned with us all, just myself." the vision of Artemis smirked, turned and sauntered away.  
  
"Wait! Artemis!" She turned to see Commander Root.  
  
"It's because you are a woman."  
  
"WHAT?" Holly yelled. "What is going on?" She yelled.  
  
"Hey wake up!"  
  
In the real world Artemis was shaking her gently.  
  
"No..." she murmmured.  
  
"All right. Sleep. But you have to wake up tomorrow because you need to eat some food." Artemis said to the prone frame on the bed. He sighed as he looked down on her sad state.  
  
~~~***~~~Morning~~~**~~~  
  
Holly awoke with a start. Why was she so hot? Ah. The millions of blankets on her answered the question. But where was she? And who was she?  
  
Suddenly the door opened and a good looking guy entered. She shrunk back into the bed.  
  
"Oh hello. I see you are awake." Artemis said carrying a tray of food into the bedroom. "We really need to get some food in you."  
  
"Who are you?" she whispered out loud.  
  
"Don't you know?" Artemis turned around and looked into her eyes. Millions of memories flooded past his eyes. Holly?" He asked incredulously.  
  
"Huh. Who's Holly?" ~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ha ha! Nice cliffie for Squishy! Oh I would like to explain why it has been a long time since I have updated.  
  
#1. I just started school on Wednesday, August 13th.  
  
#2. And then on Saturday I had to help move my big sister into Purdue school of Engineering.  
  
#3. My meanie mom won't let me on the computer on the week days except for homework!  
  
SO I have been a little busy lately. Plus this is my senior year of high school so... I'm going to be really busy.  
  
Oh yeah... and I am SACRIFICING my homework to write this chapter for you so don't complain! 


	5. Author note sorry!

Wow you guys! Thanks for reviewing! But there's something wrong. I left my notebook at school that has my next chapter in it so. no chapter this weekend. SORRY! I am so sorry! I promise (finger crossed behind back) that I will get the next chapter up next weekend. Don't hold me to it though. My best friend is moving to Florida. And I live in Indiana. It kinda a ways a way. It really sucks though because she was our color guard captain and a really good friend. So I sewed a flag for her this week and I'm having all of the color guard sign it. It's kinda a memento flag. I also have play practice this week but I will try to get it up this weekend. We are doing MASH. Its gonna be awesome. I'm crew chief of two crews. Make-up and costumes. so I'm going to be really busy. I'm going to go ahead and put the reviews for the 4th chapter on here. Because I have nothing else to do today!  
  
I AM SO SICK! I am sitting here at the computer eating homemade chicken noodle soup that I made myself and Miracle Whip crackers. Ooooh they are so good! Does anyone else live in Central Indiana? It is freakin' cold. And its been raining the last few days. I wish that it had rained this morning because I want to get my senior pictures in the rain! Anway here are the reviews!  
  
Silverheart121: good chap...the cliffie is evil...work on longer chaps...it's ok to take longer to update...it always takes me weeks to upload new chaps for my story  
  
~~~Thanks. Cliffies are so fun to write! I try to do longer chaps but my sister is writing this really good Harry Potter fic right now and she always needs the computer. And I don't fight with her because I always want to see the next chapter. She's an awesome writer. If anyone likes Harry Potter fics its called Troubled Waters. Her named is Obsessesd4. Or something like that.  
  
Becca: Good chapter, except its way to short!  
  
~~~Yeah sorry about that!  
  
Fireruby-(chappie2):Love the story. It's well written and has a great plot. Keep it up. ;) Artemis' eyes are blue.  
  
~~~Thank you. Yeah I know. I never really said they were a color. I said they were dark. And it is a fact that they are dark blue!  
  
Mage Kitty: hee hee... This reminds me of my friend's story... Holly turns human, looses her memory, and Artemis takes care of her. yeah... well... yeah... yeah... She hasn't updated, and probably wont... she's more lazy than me... yeah. Update soon... I like the word yeah.  
  
~~~ I like the word yeah also. Sorry I haven't updated for a long time. It's been really hectic at my house lately!  
  
Chrysgurl: Great chappie. and evil cliffy! but im not complaining... cliffys are so much fun! ^_^ neway... update real soon!  
  
~~~ Thanks! Keyheehee! I love to be evil! I'm getting there!  
  
flamaria13 (1st review):learn the ways of decieet if need be to type up the next chapter!your a wonder full writer, but not writing will slow the progress. dont let your mother hold you back! (2nd review)- progress in this story would be much appreciated, writer of romance.we see so far the leaves of the flower of love, but shall it grow any farther?or shall it wither when the winter comes from lack of care much needed? by the way-im irish (3rd) senoirs suck if they have no time to update thier stories! (4th) will you just write more already?!?!?!?!?! (5th) im boycotting you untill you update  
  
~~~ (1st)Believe me I know the ways of deceit. Thanks for the complement. Yeah I know! You obviously haven't met my mother! (2nd) Yeah I'm getting there. WOW! That was awesome. I love Irish people. Not to scare you or anything. But yeah. I'm part Irish. (3rd)So I suck! Thanks a lot! I take it you aren't a senior. What grade are you in? Believe me I am involved in so much right now I don't have time! Like tomorrow I have color guard practice and play practice at the same time! AH! Anyway thanks for reviewing! ( (4th) I'm getting there! (5th) Ok. Thanks that means I don't have to type up any more reply's to your reviews! But thanks for reviewing! For some reason you make me laugh. You remind me of my sister Ashley!  
  
Lady Laffs-a-Lot: Cliffhanger no  
  
~~~ keyheehee! I love being mean!  
  
Koolcatt: What? did she get amnesia (u know the thing where u can't remember N-E thing)? Um ... good story so far. MORE! pwease. ASAP! pwease. TTYL ^-^  
  
~~~ Uh yeah. Thanks. There will be more. Sometime soon.  
  
The Merciless Torurer: Oh, poor u! Anyway, that is so good! But her memory! Her memory! It's gone! Write!  
  
~~~ Yes. . . poor me! OMGoshness I know! How could her memory be gone. Don't worry! It will be back. Or else this would be a pretty sucky story!  
  
Lutefa: ah,amneisia[spl?]i had a small case of that when i was being a idiot slidin' on ice in a parkin' lot and fell backwards and hit my head and passed out.IT didn't last very long i don't think but some things are kinda blurry like the intire day that day i hit my head.  
  
~~~ Ooo I'm sorry! I love sliding on ice! It's good that you are all right! Ooo I would hate that. not remembering something. Oh wait what am I saying? I can't even remember what I had for dinner last night! Anyway thanks for reviewing!  
  
KawaiiNekoOfDoom: O.o...Holly x Arty is a good combo. Though you should write more instead of devoting 3/4ths of the page to reviewers .  
  
~~~ I would just like to say that If I didn't put the reviews on, it would still be the same length. There wouldn't somehow magically appear more words in the chapter! Plus! I like to talk to my reviewers! And yes! Holly and Arty is a great combo! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews you guys! And if some of your review don't get on here it's because they don't e-mail me all of the reviews and that's where I get them from to reply to them. I try to check but. Yeah anyway. I'll try to get my next chapter up next weekend! I have to go walk ½ a mile in the cold with a cold and soar throat! 


	6. I Don't Like You Yelling at Me

Disclaimer: Today was decade /picture day at my school. The best costumes were from the Renaissance. Which technically wasn't a decade... but... whatever. They were awesome. You are probably asking... What the hades is decade day? (Hopefully you know what picture day is) Well this is homecoming week and each day of the week we have a theme. Monday was pj day. Tuesday was decade day. Wednesday - Hawaiian day. Thursday- Freaky hair and clothes day. Friday- green and gold day as always because my school colors are green and gold. John Deere colors. Wow. It quite funny because we are a farming community. Do you think that Eoin had a John Deere school? He could've ... but probably not... so therefore I am not Eoin or do I own Artemis Fowl and characters  
  
A/N: Wow. I got it written before the weekend, was going to post it and then... no it didn't happen. But anyway on Thursday my outfit was hilarious. I wore black wind pants, a green flowered skirt, a orange skirt pulled above my chest over a white shirt, a reddish orange button up sweater, and a white shoe and a brown shoe. And then I had bumble bee head band on with antenna sticking out. It was really badly clashed!  
  
A/N2: Hey whoever is my 80th reviewer gets a bag of gold!  
  
becca8: I'm here when you get the next chapter up!! ~~~Are you still there?! I got my chapter up...  
  
flamaria13:should i take what you wrote about me being like your sister as an insult?  
  
~~~Hades NO! I love my sister. I have four sisters. The one I was talking about is my favorite sister. She is probably the nicest funniest person I have ever meet. I hope she's not reading this because her ego would be inflated. She just turned 15 and she is very smart! So therefore it is a very large compliment.  
  
:You're story is very good so far. PLEASE hurry up and write the next chapter tho.  
  
~~~Thankyou. here is the next chapter!  
  
Star Katt:This is koolcatt, I have changed my screen name. Hope u feel better. ^-^  
  
~~~Hey! I feel a bit better. It really sucks that I can't sing though. I'll explain that at the end!  
  
Ladeda: Um...have I reviewed this before? I get the feeling I've read it. Anyways not bad. Just one thing it's Haven not New Haven(unless it's a different city, and the LEP moved or something), New Haven is in Conneticut.  
  
~~~Thanks for reviewing. You might have read it... It's been up for a while. I don't have much time to write so it will take me a while to write it. Sorry about the New Haven thing. No one else has told me about it. I thought I remembered checking it in the book but maybe I didn't. I'll go to the library tomorrow and check in the book. Thanks!  
  
silverheart121: I LOVE TROUBLED WATERS! I READ IT EARLIER TODAY MAN! but anyway...stop teasin and upload the new chap!  
  
~~~Sorry about that. I'll stop! AWESOME! I love her fic! Yeah if you read her reviews you will see that she argues with me a lot. We use reviewing in her story to communicate. Like one time I called her down for supper in my review because I was to lazy to walk up the stairs. Needless to say, in the end I still had to go up stairs to get her! Anyways... here is the new chap!  
  
Stuck On Land Chapter 5 I Don't Like You Yelling at Me  
  
"Holly? Captain Holly Short? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Who are you?" Holly asked.  
  
"Don't play with me Captain Short. Why were you following me today? Was it to make sure I didn't remember The People. What were you supposed to do if I suddenly remembered? Why were you dressed like that? And how did you grow so much? Why aren't you answering me?" Artemis demanded.  
  
"How am I supposed to know? I don't know whats happening. I don't know who you are let alone if I was following you. What is wrong with my clothes? And it looks like i am a normal height. I can't answer your questions if I don't even know who i am!" Holly's voice had gotten increasingly louder as she progressed and was now at a scream.  
  
Artemis stared at Holly in surprise. "Truly? You don't remember anything? That's odd. the second I remember you forget."  
  
"No. And I don't like you yelling at me!"  
  
"No. You never have. Dammit! I'm going to have to call Tom again. You have Pneumonia and I don't know what effect that will have on your amnesia."  
  
Holly interrupted him in an fit of coughing. "Hey you need to drink this broth. Do you need to go to the bathroom?"  
  
"Um hum."  
  
"Can you stand?" Artemis asked. He helped her up and sat her on her feet. She took a step and her knees buckled. He stepped in and grabbed her waist. "I'll help you Holly." He led her to the connecting bathroom and closed the door. She walked over to the mirror and gazed into it.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked herself. She touched her cheek in wonder. "I don't remember anything. You'd think you would remember your own face." She turned away in disgust. She used the bathroom and walked slowly out.  
  
"I'm going to go call Tom. He is a doctor. The radio is right here. You can listen to music if you would like." He lead her to the bed and walked out of the room.  
  
"Sure. Why not." She picked up the radio and turned the dial until something came on.  
  
./././ Did you really sleep with that chick man?  
Yes yes yes, yes yes yes  
And are you gonna tell her straight up man?  
No no no ./././ "Not quite what I was looking for!" She adjusted the dials.  
  
./././ I''ve got the lights turned up  
The door is locked, the bedroom TV''s on  
Doing the only thing that gets me through the night  
Since you''ve been gone  
  
Prayin'' for daylight, waiting for that morning sun  
So I can act like my whole life ain''t going wrong  
Baby come back to me, I swear I''ll make it right  
Don''t make me spend another lonely night  
Prayin'' for daylight (Prayin'' for daylight)  
  
I made a bad miscalculation  
Betting you would never leave  
''Cause if you''re getting on with your new life.  
Then where does that leave me  
  
Prayin'' for daylight, waiting for that morning sun  
So I can act like my whole life ain''t going wrong  
Baby come back to me, I swear I''ll make it right  
Don''t make me spend another lonely night  
Prayin'' for daylight (Prayin'' for daylight)  
  
Prayin'' for daylight (Prayin'' for daylight)  
Prayin'' for daylight  
Hoping that I didn''t wait too long (I didn''t wait too long)  
That this is just the dark before the dawn  
  
Deep in my heart I know  
That you love me as much as I love you  
And that you must be lying somewhere  
Looking up to Heaven too  
  
Prayin'' for daylight, waiting for that morning sun  
So I can act like my whole life ain''t going wrong  
Baby come back to me, I swear I''ll make it right  
Don''t make me spend another lonely night  
Prayin'' for daylight (Prayin'' for daylight)  
  
Prayin'' for daylight, waiting for that morning sun  
So I can act like my whole life ain''t going wrong  
Baby come back to me, I swear I''ll make it right  
Don''t make me spend another lonely night  
Prayin'' for daylight (Prayin'' for daylight)  
  
Prayin'' for daylight  
I don''t want to spend another lonely night  
I don''t want to spend another lonely night  
(Prayin'' for daylight) Prayin'' for daylight  
I don''t want to spend another lonely night  
Oooo, Oooo, Oooo, Oooo, Oooo  
Prayin'' for daylight ./././  
  
There were tears shinning in Holly's eyes when Artemis walked in. "Are you allright?" he asked concerned. "Do you feel worse?"  
  
"No. I just heard a really sad song." Holly explained.  
  
"Oh. Well I called Tom. He will come in the morning. Why don't you try to finish your broth and then you should sleep the rest of the night."  
  
"Ok." Holly drew the blanket over her legs, finished her broth, and then handed the empty dished to Artemis. "I don't remember who you are... but I feel safe here. Thank you."  
  
"Go to sleep now. I will see you in the morning." Artemis turned the light off and walked out of the room.  
  
~~End of chappy!  
  
A/N: You know what really sucks? I can't sing. I am a high first soprano in choir and we have a concert really soon. Its not a good thing. And we are singing my favorite song ever. Riversong. It's really beautiful! And singing is my life. The radio comes on I want to sing all of the good songs and the only one of them I can sing because of the notes is The Remedy.  
  
Oh and you better be happy with me. I just skipped play practice to type this. So anyway. REVIEW AND I WILL GIVE YOU A BAG OF GOLD! Only if you are the 80th though.  
  
I will try to get another chapter up tomorrow but I make no promises because my older sister is home from college for homecoming! 


	7. Three Choices

Disclaimer: Ok do you think if I owned Artemis Fowl I would be going to a 2nd rate high school? (Actually it's probably lower) Would I be in a high school play ( M*A*S*H) that is probably the worst we ahve ever done? No probably not. Uh... yeah... I don't own Artemis Fowl!  
  
A/N: So yeah that play I'm in. . . well it is M*A*S*H and it is a lot of fun. I am both the costumes and make-up manager. They are both huge jobs. Well anyway I don't know if any of you are from around here but I go to BC and am in the Varsity Players. We are seriously the best Drama around here. Our motto is "Bringing Broadway to Benton County" and we usually do it. But we had a month with very little practices. It is good. It is really good. But we could do better and we know it. Everyone pray and hope for me tomorrow and Saturday. We preform Thursday and Saturday before and after Halloween. Which reminds me... I have to go make my costume. Yes! I am almost 18 and I still trick'or'treat.  
  
REVIEWERS!  
  
becca8: I really liked this. I especially liked that part with the song 'Prayin for Daylight' in it. I love that song! Also in your last A/N, I know how you feel. I'm a soprano in my choir and a few weeks ago I had larengitis and I couldn't sing the whole week in that choir or the other advanced choir I'm in.  
  
~~~I love that song too! Thank God I have finally got better. I love choir. My choir is going to Disney for the festival of lights and we are singing in it. I'm not, because I don't have enough money. But yeah... We are really good!  
  
Obsessed4: I am reviewing you, because you seem to have some sort of fetish for my fanfic, so it's only nice... ^_^ Hm... A tad short wasn't it? I guess that's partially my fault for being on the comp so long, but still! Hehe, pretty good, I spose... ^_^ HA! I'm the favorite sister! That means I can get whatever I want! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! ::ahem:: Sorry about that... I'll leave now... ^_^  
  
~~~FREAK! If anyone is wondering this is my sister! No it wasn't short. Hello look at your chapters! Uh yeah . . . def your fault. NO! YOU CANNOT GET WHATEVER YOU WANT! Thank you for reviewing . . . even though it was odd!  
  
Star Katt: what a kewl ch. i've been waiting 4ever 4 u 2 write another ch. 4 this story. & i can't wait 4 the next 1. L8r  
  
~~~ Well here it is! Not forever... thats long...  
  
Dragoness Fighter: Aw, so good! ur chappies are too short, tho! oh well... UPDATE SOON!  
  
~~~ Thanks! -_~ Yeah... they are short. Here it is! Thanks!  
  
lutefa: please post soon! i hate being yelled at! so i yell back and i'm louder and they shut up or i get mad again and yell and do what i do best.throw things,wack with sticks,and use my bare hands cause usually if they push it they want to fight with me.sorta like my brother.but me mum says i need to control my anger and is about to inroll me in anger management.D'Arvit! ohwell i don't need a bag of gold if i'm 80th.it will probably only get stollen in my neighbor hood.(i live in the crappy part of town with all the drug addicts and drive-bys and gangs.)but i'll get over it.sorry to plague you with all my complaining so to the real reveiw not the cheapy one i put all the time: I love ur story please continue it ASAP.  
  
~~~Uh... did I yell at you? Or are you just complaining to me because you can. I'm sorry you weren't the 80th reviewer so you don't get a bag of gold. But here is a cookie. It is called ugly cookie. It has applesauce, chocolate chips, nuts, and other stuff in them. They sound nasty but they are good! Anyway thanks for reviewing!  
  
SSC: (1st chappy) Artemis' eyes are blue, not dark.  
  
~~~No crap! I have been told this numerous times. And I never said they weren't blue! I said they were dark! And they are! DARK BLUE!  
  
silverheart121: a bag of gold? hmm...but anyway...great chap man!  
  
~~~Sorry you didn't win but here is a cookie! It is called ugly cookie. It has applesauce, chocolate chips, nuts, and other stuff in them. They sound nasty but they are good! (And I'm not a man, man!)  
  
Jessika Organa Solo: (chappy4)OMG! I go to Purdue, too! (Chapter 5) Where at in Indiana? I'm from New Castle but I live up here at Purdue for college.  
  
~~~Cool! What dorm are you in? My sister is in Earheart! I live in a town next to Lafayette.  
  
SORRY THOSE I DIDN"T GET TO! I WILL PUT YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!SORRY I REALLY WANTED TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP!!!  
  
Stuck On Land Chapter 6 Three Choices  
  
"Hello Miss. I was told your name is Holly Short." Dr. Phelps said.  
  
"I guess. I don't remember." Holly said exasperated. "I can't remember anything." "Well you are in good care. Artemis Fowl is one of the best men I know. Well if you would please step into the hallway Artemis, we will get on with the examination."  
  
** ** ** **  
  
"Well it seems that you have a very mild case of Pneumonia. You need to drink large doses of Broth and liquids."  
  
"What about the ..." She gestured to her head.  
  
"It is the most peculiar thing. You have no bump on your head nor any breaks in your skin. I have heard of cases like this of course but it is strange to run across it. You need to get some rest. You need your energy to do what you have to do. Pretty much you are going to have to start a new life until yours comes back to you. Sometimes in rare cases it never comes back. You have to be prepared for this to happen. Artemis said her knew you. maybe he can tell you about what you used to be. I shall go get him."  
  
"But. . ." Holly muttered.  
  
"You need to think about your choices Holly. You can either have Artemis tell you your past. Try to remember it on your own. Or you can just ignore it and try to make a new life."  
  
"Why wouldn't a person like to know their past?" Holly asked with a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
"In most cases like these, something bad happened either to them or someone else. It is a protective impulse from the brain to shut down your memories. It somehow feels that you can't deal with what is going on or what has happened. You need to take some time to think about it. I will talk to you later tonight. Goodbye Holly."  
  
"Bye Dr. Phelps." She sat bak in deep thought.  
  
"Holly. . . . What did the doctor say?" Artemis asked as he opened the door.  
  
"He said I had three choices. I could let you tell me who I am. Let it all come back on its own. Or start a brand new life." Holly answered slumped on the bed.  
  
"Which one have you chosen?" Artemis asked worriedly.  
  
"I don't know yet. I think I will put two together. Have you tell me some and let the rest float back to me."  
  
"That is probably the best idea. Here is some chicken broth. Drink up and then take a nap. i will see you in a few hours." He sat the tray on the side table and walked out of the room.  
  
~~End of chappy!  
  
A/N: Remember. 80th reviewer gets gold!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!PLEASE!!! 


	8. Spilling Coffee

Disclaimer: I am about to graduate... that means I am 18 which would mean that I am not Eoin Colfer because Eoin is probably much older than that. Just guessing...Anyway... do you get the point yet! I don't own these characters. I also don't own Beauty and the Beast's "Tale As Old As Time", nor do I own Smile.dk's "Dragonfly", or Incubis's "Bad Day"...  
  
A/N: Yes! I finally graduate May 23rd. Yeah! Their probably wont be another chapter until after I graduate. But I'll try to get one up soon after. I'm sorry it took so long but I'm in a huge custody battle. Parents...gotta love em!  
  
Ok! Reviewers! Sorry, I am no longer putting all of you in the beginning of the chapters. Only those that jump out at me.  
  
Lutefa: I was just complaining cause i wanted to.i like to be able to complain.i like cookies! Please continue! and !!HAPPY HOLLOWSEVE!!  
  
Um kay...I like to complain also! I also quite like cookies especially ugly cookies! And uh... same to you? A little late but hey! I'm getting there.  
  
Dragonmaster Kurai: Bad author!! slap how could you leave the story as a cliffy that point! grumbles on yea well anyways... good sofar... cant wait 4 next chappie! cya DK  
  
OW! WAHHHHH! It wasn't THAT much of a cliffie! ;) Thanks...I think.  
  
Mortal Elf : Great story! The plot is really good unlike some romance stories I've read. More, more, more!  
  
Yeah! There was much rejocing!  
  
Admir'dMiranda: Really good but where's the romance? I luv romance so give me lots of sappy stuff and ill be happy. :) update soon pleaeeaaz  
  
Oh hold your horses it will get here!  
  
SpikeTv58- Sorry to be rude but get your ass in gear and update I like this story and would like to see the end soon!  
  
Sorry! I've been really busy. With graduation and my parents custody hearing!  
  
Legacyofemira: VERY VERY VERY OOC! Shockingly OOC, in fact it's appalling. The plot and the story line are good and obviously well thought out but Artemis would have made at least two snide comments during the time Holly was awake. If you are ging to be a fanfic author then you need to set time asid e for updating, don't just scramble something together off the top of your head. Longer chapters would encourage more readers.  
  
Oh yea! I love witches with a capital B! Guess what? This is many years down the road. PEOPLE CHANGE! You know... if you are going to be a fanfic reviewer you really need to set aside some time to really think up good reviews. Not crappy ones like this one. Every review is supposed to be well rounded. If you find fault with something, you automatically say something good about the fic along with the bad. Oh and when you are writing a review... take the time to check your grammar. I'm sorry but I can be a itch too!  
  
I'm too frustrated to do more... sorry you NICE people!  
  
Stuck On Land Chapter 7 "Spilling Coffee"  
  
"So what would you like to know?" Artemis asked.  
  
"I don't know. Um... what am I like? My personality I mean." Holly stated.  
  
"You are hard working, nice usually except for when someone needs some nudging. I don't really know if you have changed. I haven't seen you for years."  
  
"Oh. Do you know why I am here?"  
  
"No. I have an idea. But I don't want to tell you until you get a little better. I'll leave you alone now. There are books right there." Artemis said pointing to the bookcase to the side of the bed. "And you can listen to the radio. If you need anything, press the intercom over there and you will be directly connected to Nellie. She is the maid and will come find me."  
  
"Allright. Thank you Artemis." She flipped through stations trying to find a good song.  
  
"And now for 'Tale As Old As Time' on Disney Radio."Radio DJ  
Tale as old as time, true as it can be  
Barely even friends, then somebody bends,  
Unexpectedly  
Just a little change, small to say the least,  
Both a little scared, Neither one prepared,  
Beauty and the Beast...  
  
"Nice, but not quite what I was looking for."  
  
Like a warm summer day, like a warm day in May,  
Babe you make me feel so hot, like a small butterfly,  
Like a bird in the sky, feels like a star that I'm not,  
You tell me things that I never knew  
So what am I supposed to do?  
Running around like a little kid  
1,2,3 and I'm hit! hit! hit!  
Like a dragonfly flying high in the sky  
  
"Uh...Ok... strange..."  
  
Had a bad day again,  
She said I would not understand,  
She left a note and said I'm sorry I've had a bad day again.  
She spilled her coffee, broke a shoe lace  
  
"Oh! I give up!" She leaned against the heavy head board and tried to think of anything that would make some sense to her. Try as she might, she couldn't remember anything at all. She walked weakly over to the bookcase and skimmed through the titles. The Great Gatsby, To Kill a Mockingbird, King of the Beggars, Disturbance, The Hard Life, The Secret Life of Oscar Wilde, and many more. (A/N1)  
  
She didn't see anything she liked so she turned around and grabbed a blanket from the chest at the foot of the bed and wrapped it around herself. Finally she walked out the door to go exploring the Fowl Manor.  
  
Stay tunned for more later... A/N1: Some of those books are actual Irish books. A/N2: Oh yeah. I'll tell you who won the gold later when I have time and I'm not stressed out! 


End file.
